Talk:Sasori
Add puppets Dear Sir/Madam :First I want to say this site looks like its really coming together. :Second thing, you have probably heard this already so sorry to bother you if you have but I thing you should add a list of :all the notable puppets Sasori has owned. eg ::Mum & Dad, ::3th Kazekage, ::The 100 red army pupets and ::Hiruko :Sincerly luis ::His puppets are mentioned in his Abilities, no need for a list. Also don't indent your text, it boxes it.--TheUltimate3 11:35, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::u know in the AK meeting in 135 im fairly certain he was the one to mention sasuke, so can anyone identify that VA for him? ::::should we add in the trivia section that when Deidara was set to be Sasori's partner he said he looked like the "early death type" but Sasori dies first? Twilitlink 03:24, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::::No because Sasori was much Older than Deidara when he died hence in comparison to Sasori, Deidara did Die early. but Chronologically in terms of the timeline, then Sasori did die 'early' - YTOfficer01 22:02 14 April 2009 Johnny Young Bosch? Just wondering, When was this stated as him being the dub Sasori's true form voice? AMTNinja (talk) 01:02, 17 May 2009 (UTC) From the article about Anime he has been senju in: # Naruto - Genma Shiranui, Shigure, Gen'ryumaru, Sagi, # Naruto Shippuden - Genma Shiranui, Sasori(True form) # Bleach-Ichigo Kurosaki Hakinu talk | 16:29, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Sasori?! First appearance? During Akatsuki's very first meeting on Ep. 135, in the exact middle, you can see a short figure with spiky hair and is quite wide, which to me strikes a good resemblance to Hiruko Sasori. Who is he? Is it Sasori? And if it is, why doesn't it say on his article that his debut was on episode 135?--Akatsuki101 (talk) 20:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Assuming you're talking about the same Akatsuki meeting as in chapter 238, then yes, Sasori definitely appears there in his Hiruko puppet. In fact, he even speaks; saying it was seven years ago since they last met, when Orochimaru deserted the organisation.--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:32, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::To: ShounenSuki, Reply ::Yes, though I'm talking about the Anime Ep.135. Isn't that him in the middle in the Anime's meeting?--Akatsuki101 (talk) 20:37, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::I don't watch the anime, but I'm assuming the scene is the same. So yes, the short figure in the middle of the scene is Sasori. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:55, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Epiode 135? OK does anyone recognize his voice in the dubbed episode? its definitly different from JB Blanc--RexGodwin (talk) 20:26, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Suicide Sasori is my favorite Naruto character but he killed himself Chiyo mentions that he could have dodge but hesitated-Jio Freed (talk) 03:13, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :It is in the article, what more do you want? Jacce | Talk 05:57, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::well said!--Yondaime1987 (talk) 15:13, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Took down a country What is Sasori referring to when he says he took down a country with one hundred if his puppets? :To the fact that he defeated a country with his Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 02:17, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::But is it ever specified which country? i mean if it's a country populated entirely by sheep then thats not that impressive really, unless they're Ninja Sheep--Yondaime1987 (talk) 15:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Age question "He began making puppets at the age of five, and even made puppets that resembled his parents to get rid of the terrible loneliness he felt." Where was it said that he was five when he began making puppets? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:02, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Think that might be an assumption, based on the time Chiyo introduced him to puppet making. He was a kid then, not sure of his age...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 11:13, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :The anime really fleshes out his background. For example: Hiruko was once a really ugly human. You should check there. ''~SnapperT '' 18:22, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Question The Sasori's heart kanji changed. Do you guys know the meaning? Blaublau94 13:57, 02 October 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean? When did it change and where? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:03, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::You can see it in chapter 464 page 14-15 Blaublau94 13:57, 02 October 2009 (UTC) :::I don't see a kanji... I don't see anything at all, in fact. The Sasori puppet has an empty hole in its chest. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:17, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I see something like this リ in the opposite way Blaublau94 18:22, 02 October 2009 (UTC) :::::Those are just some lines on the inside of his body. The longer line looks like the edge of a board supporting the chest cavity. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:25, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, if you think so... Blaublau94 20:42, 02 October 2009 (UTC) Favourite puppet if you look at the human puppetry section you'll see that both Hiruko and the Third are listed as his favourite. Could someone please edit this so only one of them is--Yondaime1987 (talk) 15:16, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :It is a bit of a problem: Chiyo said that Hiruko was Sasori's favorite, but Sasori said that the Kazakage was his favorite, so probably both was his favorite, at least Hiruko was the favorite before the Kage. So... how should we write? Jacce | Talk 15:21, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::You could say that Hiruko was his favourite until the acquisition of the Third, maybe you could find a better word for acquisition?-- (talk) 15:31, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::See, that's the problem of translations. Meanings can get lost so easily. :::Chiyo calls Hiruko Sasori's , while Sasori says the Third Kazekage Puppet is the puppet he's , due to how difficult it was to acquire. There's a subtle, but clear difference in meaning. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:54, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::It is fortunate that we have you. So how do we do? Jacce | Talk 15:56, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::The article has to be reworded to say that Hiruko was the puppet Sasori liked to use the most and the Third Kazekage was the puppet Sasori was most pleased with, because it was so difficult to get his hands on. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:05, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Debut? Should there be a chapter number for Sasori's "debut" as one of Kankuro's puppets? Well... then again, we could separate his appearances in Hiruko and after Sakura smashes Hiruko by that logic, I guess. Opinions? :\ Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 21:36, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :There are too many debuts as it is. ''~SnapperT '' 04:05, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Red Heads in Red Dawn I noticed that Sasori and Nagato are very much alike: 1. They are red heads(not THAT important but still kinda). 2. Both used a unique type of puppet, that are tranformed from dead humans, into weapons (Nagato and his "paths", Sasori and his Human Puppets). 3. Both never directly fight, rather using their puppets. 4. They had both their parents killed by konoha shinobi during the 2nd Shinobi World War(Sakumo Hatake Pops killed Sasoris Parent,s and two unnamed guys from Konoha killed Nagato's parents.) 5. They killed the strongest leaders in their respective villages. 6. Their strongest puppets were destroyed by a member of team 7, and their deaths were seen by the ones who destroyed the puppets (Sakura for Sasori, and Naruto for Nagato). I'm gonna put this up on the trivia pages OK--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 00:55, November 30, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan Why did someone take down my post I Didn't see anything wrong with it.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 04:03, November 30, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :Because it didn't look like anything special or worthy of a trivia note. They had red hair, big deal. So does Karin. Sasori is a puppet, the Six Paths are more separate bodies (considering how they mess up Nagato pretty badly). Sasori DOES fight directly, because he is the puppet, while Pain also fights directly...albeit through six separate bodies (again this is unique), a lot of people died during the Shinobi Wars, while this is noticable between both of them, their reactions to it are very different (Sasori not caring one way or the other about it, Pain's genocidal hatred of Konoha), this is actually a interesting similarity, but I think it's more to do with the fact that they are Akatsuki members not that they are red heads, and finally, Sakura didn't kill Sasori (thus destroying his strongest puppet), Chiyo did.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 04:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I suppose your right--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 06:08, November 30, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan Homonculus, maybe? Well, we all know the manga's creator wanted the AKatsuki to be monsters. I can accept that. What I'm wondering about is how Sasori removed most, if not all but his heart, organs without dying. Orochimaru could pull it off, maybe, but they never told us when he started to turn himself into a puppet. Did they? Anyway, I'm just wondering if anyone can explain this. Until then, he is a chimera/homonculus to me. Please help? Pommy-kun (talk) 04:32, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Pommy-kun was here! Pommy-kun (talk) 04:32, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :We have no idea what is in that core of his, really. At least, I cannot remember it ever being explained in the manga or databooks. For all we know, he was able to devise some sort of system, either technological or biological, that allowed him to survive with nothing, but whatever it was he had in that core. :One could theoretically remove most of the organs in a human body without harm, as long as their functions are either made obsolete taken over by something else. Of course this would be practically impossible in real life. Those roots probably allow him to absorb nutritions and oxygen directly into his bloodstream, without the need of a stomach or lungs. Without the need to digest, the intestines become obsolete. If one makes sure the nutritions are kept uncontaminated, one can do without kidneys and much of the liver. He seemed to have no emotions, so he probably removed those parts of his brain, together with the parts that govern his motor functions and most organ functions. This leaves us with just a small piece of his brain, his heart, his spleen to keep his immune system intact, possibly a small piece of his liver, and perhaps a kidney. All this, together with the necessary veins, arteries, chakra pathways, and such, should easily fit into that small cylinder. It can be made even smaller by replacing certain organs with technology. So yeah, Sasori isn't all that impossible. One would need a good medic-nin, though. :How is he even remotely close to a chimera or a homunculus, by the way? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:58, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Puppet Technique: Prosthetic Arm Needles Please, may anyone add this Jutsu to his Jutsu section. I mean, if we have Projectile Stream, that in my opinion is nothing very special, we should add this too no? Medical-nin In episode Three Minutes Between Life and Death, when he is trying to determine why sakura could move, he "comments" that his medical skills are better than his grandma, chiyo. I'm not all that sure what kinda bar that sets though... but perhaps worth mentioning in the article. Simant (talk) 03:15, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :In the manga, he only insinuates that his knowledge of poisons is better. Does he say that + superior better medical skills, or is it just the one? ''~SnapperT '' 05:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::In the dub at least (around 5 minute in from where i'm watching): "Did the witch do this? No, I've got more medical skill than anyone in the sand village, certinally more than the old lady." Simant (talk) 05:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) scrolls last time i remembered, sasori had 4 scrolls on his back, he uses one for the flamethrower, another for water jets and a third for the 100 puppets move. what about the 4th scroll :He never used it. Jacce | Talk 05:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) What's the big idea How in the world is Sasori Kankuro's puppet in one saga but in the very next saga,he's in Kabuto's hands? (talk) 04:54, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Please read how the jutsu works before commenting. Summoning: Impure World Resurrection. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 04:55, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Kankuro only got his body. The Jutsu Kabuto used only summons the soul back. The Jutsu requires a living human sacrifice for each soul revived. That body is covered in earth and dirt and takes the appearence on the souls original body. That's how it works. Wonder what Sasori will think when he encounters kankuro :D ''~KakushiChibachi probably very strange I mean just imagine it? Human Puppets If a human puppet destroy, can sasori repair it? 19:21, July 6, 2010, (UTC) Sasori If sasori body is with kankurou, how can kabuto rescurent him? 19:25, July 6, 2010, (UTC) :The body that Kabuto summoned is a someone else's covered with dirt to make it look like Sasori's.--Deva 27 (talk) 17:28, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I see. 19:38, July 6, 2010, (UTC) puppets When sasori use the red secret technique the puppets are human puppets or they are simple puppets? 20:39, July 6, 2010, (UTC) p.s.: my english is very bad. :Human puppets.Umishiru (talk) 19:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::There is no way of saying if they were human puppets, normal puppets, or a combination of both. They certainly didn't show any human puppet-related abilities. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::But i thnik sasori use only human puppets. ::::No he doesn't. He certainly has a history of using and creating normal puppets and on top of that he also uses Hiruko, which is a normal puppet as well. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::hiruko wasn't a simple puppet,it was a sand jounin --The tyrant kuma (talk) 12:15, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Just in the anime, manga never said that. Omnibender - Talk - 16:33, November 13, 2010 (UTC) sasori is a human puppet. Why did you write into the editing section of human puppets that sasori isn't a human puppet? So, what is sasori? :Sasori is a human being inside a puppet body. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:01, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Can we really say that since only his heart remain human? --Gojita (talk) 14:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Gojita :::Actually, we have no idea what is inside that core. It was never said to be his heart. However, he is still as human as a person who lost his limbs would be. Cutting pieces of yourself off doesn't make you any less human. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Revived? Weren't Sasori along with Deidara, Itachi, etc revived by Kabuto? If so, shouldn't the article read "is" instead of "was" in the introduction? The reason I ask is because, although technically they are dead, they are alive. ^_^ ( (talk) 04:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC)) Third Kazekage Defeat Sasori was 35 years old while fighting Chiyo. She said that the Third Kazekage disapeared 20 years ago and Sasori admitted he killed the Kazekage at this time. So, Sasori was only 15 years old. I think that should be put in his page. Beating a Kage at the age of 15 is incredible and deserve to be mentioned. :Exactly in the manga is said that the disappearance of the Third Kazekage was '''about 20 years ago, so it is impossible to determine whether or not Sasori had 15 years at that time. --JK88 (talk) 19:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Genjutsu? Can Sasori be affected by Genjutsu, I really wonder. It says here that: "Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their mind's chakra, thereby affecting their five senses. ...that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. Because genjutsu effects activity throughout the Prosencephalon structure of the brain, humans, dogs and other species of mammal are therefore all affected by genjutsu; however, the kikaichū, like all insects, lack such a structure to their brains, and so do not even notice it." Yeah, depending on this -especially the last example- I said that Genjutsu wouldn't work on Sasori because all left from his original body was his heart, and that he didn't have a Prosencephalon structure as well...Well, anyway, I really really want to know whether I was right or wrong. :It has never been said that all that is left of Sasori's body is his heart. In fact, with a bit of logical thinking, one would easily reach the conclusion that if any single organ is left, it would have to be his brain. Sasori still has chakra and senses, he can still think. It is therefore most likely that he can still be affected by genjutsu. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) "Aside from his heart, Sasori's body was actually a puppet." It says this in the article part :S :Which should be corrected. Also sign your posts. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:25, September 9, 2010 (UTC) will he changed his puppet body in the middle of the fight and yet stil thinks , that means he does not have a brain :D--Sasori soul (talk) 18:34, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Height Should Sasori be listed as the shorted akatsuki member? When Kabuto summons them through Reanimation (Impure World Resurrection) he is clearly the shortest their and according to his height section he's roughly 5'4" to 5'5" which puts him 2 cm shorter then Deidara and 4-5 cm shorter then Konan who are the closest to his height. Since we list Kisame and Sasori's astrological sign relation to their characters/names and Kisame's height being mentioned in trivia that Sasori should have this listed as well. Elemental Chakra Shouldn't we add the fire and water elements to his jutsu list? he'd been seen on using them before, even if they were part of scrolls. Peruzka (talk) 04:31, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Peruzka They are listed under weapons. Which schools are considered. TwinRisingDragons (talk) 05:06, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Back from the dead. Now I know how the Impure World jutsu works, I'm not a newbie. But when Sasori was brought back, shouldn't he of been brought back with his aged adult body? As in life he was puppet, which his heart and soul inhabited, but being brought back, shouldn't it of brought him as we would be if he wasn't a puppet? As Kankuro has his puppet body, the IWR jutsu brings back the flesh and stuff. So Sasori is now flesh, not the puppet. Nagato for example, brought back minus the rods and the machine that moved him around. So Sasori should of been brought back looking as he would if he wasn't a puppet and had aged.. Right? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 05:33, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Just roll with it... SimAnt 05:49, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe his "soul" didn't age as well, being kept in the puppet, or perhaps it's a self-image thing. Like Simant said, just roll with it. Omnibender - Talk - 19:44, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I supose I'll have to. But it is something to think about? :P SusanooUnleashed (talk) 04:27, November 23, 2010 (UTC) That would explain how he's suddenly taller though now, despite being the shortest according to the databooks to all the Akatsuki members. He beats Deidara by quite a bit now. Scorpion Since its name is written with the kanji for scorpion, does anyone else think the Sasori's puppet body should have its own page?--Deva 27 (talk) 05:59, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, especially since Sasori considers it separate from his "self". ''~SnapperT '' 07:48, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree as well. There's no real reason to see them as a single concept when they are obviously separate in the series. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:11, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Death Trivia Sasori's recently had a trend of being the first Akatsuki to die. He was the first Akatsuki member to die on screen in Shippuden and now he's the first resurrected Akatsuki to return to the afterlife. Shouldn't this be list in trivia as it is becoming something consistent now. :"First" or "only" trivia is generally bad. ''~SnapperT '' 03:54, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Last used myself "It's been a while since I used myself." Why isn't this in the quotes section? I have heard him say this in the episode, in the manga, in Naruto Revolution 3, Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3, and Naruto Storm 2. I think it's meant to be a quote. Can I post it? --Kuzer (talk) 01:40, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Just because a character says something in several media, it doesn't mean it has to added. Quotes added to character articles are meant to showcase their personalities, which that quote doesn't. From time to time, we clean quote sections, because people like to add every sentence a character says to it. Omnibender - Talk - 01:45, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Especially from the latest chapters/episodes. SimAnt 01:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Iron Sand in Infobox Should it really be there? I understand that he uses the puppet which has that kekkei genkai, but this isn't like a transplanted eye, or manipulated genetics, he uses a tool which has the ability, it's not actually him. I'd like to know people's opinions. Omnibender - Talk - 03:32, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree.--Deva 27 (talk) 03:39, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :iffy, but danzo is a similar case with his wood release, since that wasn't his real arm. SimAnt 04:15, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Neither is the Sharingan his real eye. Danzō could use the arm for other stuff, such as sword fighting and seal weaving, it was physically in him. With Sasori, this is something a tool of his possesses. If he had made adaptations to the puppet that would make him inhabit it, like he did when Chiyo had Sakura throw a seal on his puppet body, then I think it would be appropriate for Iron Sand to be listed as a kekkei genkai, because it would be a body he inhabited. Omnibender - Talk - 04:22, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :But he is physically connected to the third kazekage through chakra, which is basically all he is made up of except for his heart. Also, if iron sand was added, sharingan would need to be added anime only. SimAnt 04:31, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I take that as another reason not to include Iron Sand in his infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 04:40, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :I considered removing it when it was added, but Sasori is listed as a user of the iron sand techniques. Plus, there's the Puppet notation in parenthesis. :As for listing Sharingan, that's just an easter egg to my understanding. Nothing is done with the Sharingan in the anime, nor could Sasori theoretically do anything with a puppet-Sharingan. ''~SnapperT '' 04:45, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Danzō, Kakashi, Yamato, and and Ao at least have the kekkei genkai implanted into their bodies and the kekkei genkai are actually considered their. Sasori neither has the iron Sand implanted in his body, it is never actually considered his. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:36, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::And what would be considered Sasori's body? The puppet scorpion, his heart, his chakra? SimAnt 20:03, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::The core, I'd say (I don't believe it was actually said to be his heart, specifically). It's the only living human part of him that's left. ::::However, I consider how things are treated in the manga more important than technical details. Danzō, Yamato, Kakashi, and Ao are all considered kekkei genkai users themselves, while in Sasori's case, it has always been said that it was the Third Kazekage who used the kekkei genkai, or through whom it was used. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:12, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Vandalism I noticed his family section has been vandalized with him being named his own cousin and his father his uncle, this is the second I have noticed such a vandalism and think we need to go over to other character info boxes for potential family section vandalism. I would do it but I lack the know how to edit info boxes. We could just limit the search to Sand Ninja as the previous vandalism occurred in Gaara's family section on his info box(fixed long ago).Umishiru (talk) 02:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Not a vandalism. That's a bug in the infoboxes. It's weird because it had been fixed before, and no other infoboxes which had that problem are showing it at the moment. Omnibender - Talk - 02:58, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I take its a Central Wiki problem?Umishiru (talk) 03:00, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Not really. The other infoboxes which had that problem (people being listed as their own nephews and nieces) are ok. Omnibender - Talk - 03:03, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Puppets # Can Sasori repair the destroyed human puppets? # He had 298 puppet. Are all of them human puppet? # How many puppets he uses during the red secret technique? # The puppets from the red secret technique are included in the 298? User:Domynyk 15:45, February 9, 2011, (UTC) 3: 100 4: yes --The tyrant kuma (talk) 16:02, February 9, 2011 (UTC) 1: Most likely not. 2:He has that amount of human puppets, if I'm not mistaken. We don't know how many puppets he had in total. 3: The title says 100, but there are about 140 in the actual manga chapter. 4: Already answered. Omnibender - Talk - 23:02, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hiruko's tail Where is Hiruko's tail? I've seen a video about a conversation between Deidara and Sasori about Orochimaru. During this Sasori was repairing Hiruko, but there wasn't its tail in the puppet's mouth. User:Domynyk 21:17, February 10, 2011, (UTC)